Sei Shiori
A bioengineer that cares for only whatever holds her interest. Appearance Sei has mint green hair tied in a ponytail that curiously forms a double helix shape. Her bangs are barely held from her face by a navy hair clip. For some reason, she has one side of her lab coat hanging loose, with the other's sleeve covering her entire right arm. It's later revealed that her right arm is covered in self experimental scars. She wears khakis and closed toe shoes, as per lab protocols. Her glasses sometimes glint to hide her green eyes. Stats As a bioengineer, she's very intimately knowledgeable of the sciences, further enunciated by her own personal interest in the subjects. She also has an eye for changes in small specimens and places to make incisions. Since she once played the flute as a child, she's actually fairly decent at it. Personality Sei is predominantly concerned with her own interests, and holds no regard for any sort of ethics. She conducts experiments to her own whims, and finds some form of intellectual satisfaction while doing so. She's also disconnected from the rest of her peers, and doesn't see any merit in doing anything boring. However, she's eager to jump at anything that may lead to a new discovery. She has a teasing personality, and likes to exploit any possible bits of gossip. She doesn't hold many people close, but those that are see an incredibly rare kind side. Background She was raised in an orphanage until the age of seven, where she was adopted by a pair of scientists. Her interest in the STEM field was nurtured there, and she had access to various laboratory equipment. Upon entering middle school, she met Geki, who she took an interest in, and continued on with into high school. Story In DRN1, Sei was mainly an observer, and didn't interfere much with the happenings. In Chapter Two, she received Tamago's secret of their real name, and was killed due to her teasing that she would give it away. She was hung at night in the gym, in front of everyone during lights out. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: After she was revived, Sei spent the majority of her time in the biolab, occasionally lending a hand, sometimes literally, to those that visited. Examples include building Jun a new arm and giving Yoon a modified crab. Relationships Geki: They mutually claim each other as siblings, even though they aren't blood related. After meeting in middle school, Sei initially took him as a more permanent test subject. However, after a period of time, she genuinely grew attached to him and his kind personality, and is now immensely protective of him. Trivia * Her favorite food item is grapes, but more specifically grape juice. * Though her right hand is covered in scars, Sei is actually ambidextrous. * According to many witnesses, she smells like cleaning alcohol and grapes. * It is said that the dyes in her clothes are actually pH-reactive, and change colors based on substance exposed to. * She created the memory serum used to erase the students of Bright Future Academy. Category:Characters